Flipside
by NeverDisappearing
Summary: When two girls, Lenexia and Xexilus, are added into the Organization what mischief and chaos will come out of it? Are they the explanation for the blackholes carrying away the Organization members?


This is the first Chapter of Flipside! I had it up here before, but I wasn't sure if I was going to keep working on it. BUT it has been decided otherwise and been rewritten. Check out the website and manga version of it also! It's **Hantai-No-Sokumen** . deviantart . com

**NeverDisappearing**  
aka Natsumi

* * *

**Flipside -- Chapter One  
The New Members and Black Holes**

"They had very strong hearts when they were _whole_," a man said, he wore a large cloak, hood over his face. He was the leader. The Superior. "Make room for them here. Rid of two of the members, I don't care which ones." With a swish of a coat, he was gone, and a sigh erupted from the other man in the room.

A quick glimpse revealed an eye patch before he pulled a hood up, covering his face. "Maybe the _Whirlwind Lancer _and the _Gambler of Fate_." He chuckled to himself, "They're both annoying and useless anyways."

"Where am I?" the voices echoed through the emptiness. Black deep nothingness filled everything…and the two voices faded into that same nothingness, and yet even though those two had faded and their hearts had been taking…two new beings appeared. They were what are called _Nobodies_. They were the ones shunned by both the Lightness and the Darkness.

"Where is this…?" a girl asked, sitting up. Her blue violet hair hung around her head lightly, and her bright gold eyes glared at the person who had suddenly appeared in front of her. A hood covered its head, which extended into a long black cloak.

"Where is this…?" a girl asked herself, pulling herself to her feet. She blinked, trying to register where she was.

The girl spun around, and backed away from where a person in a black cloak stood in front of her. She touched the longer section of her dark purple hair that laid just below her shoulder, and back away a few more feet, her crimson red eyes not leaving the hood of the stranger.

"Where am I?!" they both asked simultaneously.

"Castle Oblivion," both cloaked figures replied.

The first girl struggled to her feet, and backed away, "Who are you?!" she asked, she looked down and noticed a skirt flowing at her thighs, "AND WHY AM I WEARING A SKIRT?!?" Her voice lowered to a whisper, "God, I _hate_ skirts."

The cloaked stranger was taken by surprise, "And I'm supposed to know this how…?"

"Well you came out here to welcome me and everything! I would expect you to know something more than the name of the freaking castle that's sitting in front of me!!"

The stranger answered in silence.

"Great…and you're mute too, just my luck. Are you trying to tell me the only thing you can say is 'Castle Oblivion'?! Great, just my luck!!!!" she repeated.

"No, Xexilus, _I'm not mute_," the person said, lowering their hood, "My name Marluxia, I am a member of Organization XIII--"

"My god! You sound like you were given lines to say and you've rehearsed them a million times!! You're like a robot or something!!!" She paused and stared at him for a moment, "Wow, you look like a girl…but you don't sound like one. Maybe it's just your hair…HEY! You never told me why I was wearing a skirt! You would probably look better in this skirt then I would!"

Marluxia had just let her ramble until that last line, he _wasn't_ going to be told that he would look good in a skirt. "Excuse me?! I'm a guy! I don't wear skir--"

"How do I know?! I've only known you for three minutes! You could be a cross-dresser!! Oh my god!!!! You're a cross-dresser!!!!!" Xexilus's expression suddenly changed, "Hold on, why am I here?"

Marluxia sighed, "You're a nobody, a being created when a person gets taken over by a heartless. You don't have a heart, and you're the newest member of Organization XIII."

Xexilus raised an eyebrow, "Why should I trust you and your _Organization_? You haven't given me a reason to trust you so far. All I know about you is that you're a cross-dresser, and I don't think trusting cross-dressers is on the top of my To Do List."

He put his hands for his forehead in agony, whispering, "Dear god, she has the attention span of a rock." He composed himself again and took a deep breath in.

"Because, if it weren't for us…you would be wandering around in nothingness, a darkness that is inescapable," he said, snapping his fingers. "Or you would become a being controlled by the members of Organization XIII."

Darkness crept up around them, turning everything around them into a darkness, until that was the only thing left. Complete utter darkness.

Xexilus's eyes narrowed, "I'm not afraid of the darkness," her voice coming out in a hiss. _That could possibly be because I don't have a heart to _feel_ in the first place_. She couldn't help but think that thought.

Marluxia nodded, "Good, that was the answer that I needed." He snapped his fingers once more, and everything was back to normal. "Let me lead you to Castle Oblivion."

Her eyes swept up to the large Castle and an apprehensive feeling appeared in her stomach, she didn't trust this man.

The other girl back away slowly, still eyeing the person standing in front of her, "Who are you?" she asked quietly. She quickly looked around her, trying to find a way to get out of this mess.

"My name is Vexen, I am a member of Organization XIII, and you,_ you_ are Lenexia, a nobody just like the rest of the members of Organization XIII. A being created when a person gets taken over by a heartless. You don't have a heart and you're the newest member of Organization XIII."

Anger appeared in Lenexia's eyes, "You're telling me that the first thing you tell me when I meet you is that I don't have a heart? THAT I'M NOT REAL?!" she shouted. She took a fighting stance, "Well you know what, I'm might not be _real_, as you put it, but at least I'm not afraid of taking off a measly hood or of stupid people like you!"

A hand raised up to the tip of the hood, and pulled it down, "Untrusting aren't you?"

"Tell me why I should trust someone I barely even know?"

"You said that you weren't afraid of not being real or of people like me?" Vexen asked, "But are you still afraid of the darkness?" he asked, darkness crawling at her feet.

"You didn't answer my question!" she yelled. Darkness working it's way up her legs.

"You didn't answer mine either…"

"If I'm not real why should I be afraid of something that is less real then I am?!" Lenexia laughed, "I'm not afraid of your _darkness_, why should I be?"

"Good choice," he replied. "Welcome to Castle Oblivion and Organization XIII."

"Hey, before we go anywhere though…" Lenexia said looking down, "Why am I wearing a skirt?"

Marluxia fell into the couch, "Thank _god_ that's over…"

Vexen sat down next to him, "It couldn't have been that bad. I probably had it worse than you…Lenexia is obviously bipolar."

"So _what_ if Lenexia is bipolar!?! XEXILUS IS CRAZY! She sat there and rambled and ranted about her wearing a skirt and asking why she was here, and she wouldn't let me tell her the lines I was supposed to say! She even figured out that we had rehearsed th--"

"So she's smart?"

"Yes! But that's not the point!!! She said I was a cross-dresser!!"

"Marluxia…you're a cross-dresser…?" Vexen asked, scooting away slowly.

"NO!!! That's the whole point!!!"

"So, you're Xexilus?" a man with flaming red hair asked, Xexilus stared at him, and just nodded. "Uh…I'm Axel, got it memorized?"

She nodded slowly, her eyes wide.

"Um…are you okay…?"

Xexilus nodded faster.

"Yeah…anyways," Axel said, "I'm here to test you and to get you your weapon and what not…"

Xexilus replied with another nod.

"Follow me…?" he said in an awkward voice. He lead her into a room filled with numerous weapons, everything from swords to axes to ring things.

As soon as Xexilus stepped into the room, a weapon caught her attention, she ran up to it, and ran her index finger along the edge of the spiral weapon.

"Um," Axel said, looking at a piece of paper on the back of the door, "That ones called _Emptiness Ring Blade_. Like it?"

"Yes!"

"Wow, that's the first word you've said the whole time! We're making improvement."

"Well, _Lenexia_, what do you think of the Castle?"

"It's spoofy."

"Spoofy? That's a cool word!"

"What's your name again?"

"Demyx…"

"You're sure?"

"Pretty sure…" Demyx said slowly, "Let's go get you a weapon, shall we?"

"Your hair is spoofy."

"Spoofy is a good thing…right?"

"Most of the time."

"What about this time?"

"I dunno…it really depends."

"I didn't use enough gel this morning did I?! Oh crap! This isn't good…"

"No no, spoofy is a good word in this case."

"Yes! I knew it! Now let's go get a weapon!"

When they entered the room Demyx instantly started to point out weapons that he thought were awesome, yet Lenexia's eyes laid on something else…a bamboo stick. She picked it up and held it lightly in her hands. It was light, and unbreakable.

"Out of all the kickass weapons in here, _that_ one catches your eye?"

"Yup. Look at this," she said, and two blades popped out of the ends of the bamboo. "See, I can poke your eyes out from all the way over here!" Demyx was now up against the wall with a terrified look on his face.

"By the way…" Demyx said, inching over to the weapon inventory, "That is called _Twin Black-Hole Bamboo Staff_…How about we move a little quicker to the next room…?" He laughed nervously.

He pushed her through an open door, and shut it behind her. She blinked and stood up quickly and started toward the door, only to see a door on the other side of the room close, and another girl stand up.

Demyx's voice came over the intercom, "This, now _this_ is…uh…hold on a moment," he paused, and suddenly a sign turned on and blinked a few times, it read _Room of Elements_. "Oh yeah, this is…THE ROOM OF ELEMEN--"

"Give me that!" Axel's voice suddenly yelled.

"No nooo! First I have to tell them the catch phrase!!!"

"There _isn't _a catch phrase!"

"It's _If you can retain an element you'll find it he--_"

"Give. Me. THAT." Axel coughed a few times, "Yes, anyways. This _is_ the elements room…but I'm not really sure where that sign came from…in this room, you two, Xexilus and Lenexia are going to fight. Got it memorized?"

"Axel…would you quit saying that?"

"Demyx would you quit being stupid?"

"Nah…it's too much fun!!"

"…Battle start…"

The two girls stared at each other before looking dumbly at Axel and Demyx.

"What are you waiting for?" Demyx asked, "Fight or…something."

"But why?" Lenexia questioned, "There's no point."

Axel sighed, "Haven't you ever heard of taking orders?"

"Not exactly," she answered.

Xexilus glared at the other girl, "How hard is it to understand? We're fighting to prove ourselves. Now _let's go_."

Lenexia turned to return the glare, "Yes, let's."

"_Finally…_" Demyx sighed.

The two girls stared at each other, unmoving, unlinked. "I guess this is our only choice," Xexilus said. "So before you die, I'd like you to know my name, I'm Xexilus."

Lenexia laughed, "Before _I_ die? You're kidding right? _You_ are the one whose going down…oh, and my name's Lenexia, by the way, I'm going to be the last person you rest your eyes upon!" Lenexia pulled out her new weapon, and swirled it lightly.

Axel looked toward Demyx, "We're going to have to work on their pre-battle phases…"

Demyx nodded, "Those were pathetic, and I never agree with you on anything."

Xexilus's face showed amusement, "So you think you can beat me with _that_? That unworthy piece of bamboo?" Her hand shot out at her side, and her weapon, _Endless Ring Blade_ appeared in her hand. "My blade will rip your piece of shit bamboo to pieces!" Xexilus laughed, charging toward where Lenexia stood.

Lenexia dodged easily, yet Xexilus kept up with her. She swung the blade at her stomach, and Lenexia flipped backward, kicking the ring blade away with her feet.

Laughter emerged from Xexilus's mouth, "Yeah, you can dodge, play defense, but if you only play defense, you can never hit me!"

Lenexia's eyes narrowed, "You want me to be serious?" Lenexia appeared behind Xexilus, "Well I'm serious now."

The Ring Blade slashed upward toward Lenexia who pushed out the Bamboo Staff. The struggled, pushing their weapons against each other, when blades shot out of the end of the staff.

Xexilus's eyes widened and she jumped backward. "So many surprises today…" she sighed.

Lenexia charged towards her again, swinging the staff, their weapons clashed, crossing each other. A sudden wind picked up, blowing around them intensely and a black hole appeared in between them, both girls pulled away instantly and the blackness whisked off, disappearing.

"What the…?" Xexilus asked, stepping backwards. Lenexia blinked in confusion.

"They're both stronger then we thought they'd be, aren't they Xemnas?" the man wearing the patch over one eye commented watching their fight on the screen.

"Yes, Xigbar, but they are at the borderline line right now, we can't let them get any closer."

* * *

**Preveiw for Chapter 2**: 

"Marluxia?!" she questions, "What did you do? Fall into a bucket of paint?!"

"I dyed my hair!! It's a nice color isn't it?" he laughed nervously, puffing his hair up with a hand.

She blinked a few times before giving him a _you must be crazy _look, "Marluxia, I hate to be the one that breaks this to you but you look more like a girl now then you did before…"


End file.
